


he's funny that way.

by romanticsteggy



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1940s, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, I Suck At Proof Reading, Light Angst, Love Triangles, Love Triangles (sort of), Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-War, Romance, Sort Of Stucky x Reader, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 19:58:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17967047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticsteggy/pseuds/romanticsteggy
Summary: after being goaded into a double date by your co-worker, you catch more than just the attention of your date





	he's funny that way.

You weren’t friends with Joanna, and if you were being honest, you didn’t even like her. It was just the defeated look in her eye after you watched Karen cancel on her, it made you weak. You were in her line of fire and had no defense. Nothing stood between you and her while she was on the prowl for a double date partner.

“Oh please, oh please, (Y/N)! I finally got Bucky Barnes to notice me! If I have to cancel on him, there’s no way I’ll catch his eye again.” She begged, hands laced and shaking at you and all.

“A decent man wouldn't mind rescheduling if he really liked you.” You hummed, not looking up from your crossword, hoping that avoiding her puppy dog eyes would help you hold your own.

“I don’t care if he’s a decent man, he’s Bucky Barnes.” Joanna’s voice had lost it’s pleading sweetness and moved cold.

“I don’t know if I can swing it…” You trailed off, doing everything you could to will away the part of you looking to say yes.

“It’ll be so easy! It’s just Coney Island, everyone loves Coney Island.” Her voice became honeyed again.

You made an unsure noise that resembled a whine. You really didn’t like Joanna, she really wasn't a person you were jumping up and down to do favors for.

“Anytime you need a shift covered from now until the end of the year I will take if you come with me tonight!” The pleading was back.

“I want that in writing.” That just wasn't something you could pass up. You could deal with going on a date with Joanna, Bucky and whatever third party they would stick you with now.

“Done!” Joanna exclaimed gleefully.

She drew up the mock contract herself, happily signing her name to the bottom.

**

“Can’t believe you’re makin’ me do this...again.” Steve gripped as he drug his feet behind Bucky.

“Always good to meet new people.” Bucky commented.

“Yeah, and by people you mean the friends of the girls you’re trying to woo.” Steve snarked.

“You implyin’ they ain’t people, Stevie?” Bucky glanced over his shoulder to smirk at his grumbling best friend.

“Punk.” Steve grouched.

Before Steve could continue his complaints, Bucky’s hand shot up in the air, as he yelled, “Joanna!”

A woman, who was restlessly tapping her foot and leaning against a wooden picnic table, head shot up, and the scowl she had wore was replaced with a beaming grin. She raised her own arm, waving it back and forth at Bucky.

“We already see her, what’s that gonna do?” Steve bit out, earning him a slap to the chest from Bucky.

“Behave, will ya? You might even get lucky if you do.” Bucky said through his teeth, showing his next conquest his sauvest smile.

“Doubtful.” Steve mumbled, immediately noticing that this Joanna was standing alone.

Bucky’s plan for him to meet new people seemed to have taken a hit.

“Hi Bucky.” The girl swooned, making Steve gag.

“Hey gorgeous, great to see ya.” Bucky drawled out to her.

Steve was genuinely surprised she didn't faint by how flustered the simple sentence had made her.

“This is my buddy, Steve.” Bucky gestured to where Steve still loomed.

“How’ya doin’?” Steve retorted, giving the woman a half smile before letting it fall clean off his lips.

“Uh huh.” Joanna replied, giving a Steve a once over before turning her adoring gaze back to Bucky.

“Think ya migha missed the double in this date, dollface.” Bucky purred, hoping to make up for Steve’s behavior.

“Oh! She just went to freshen up, should be back any minute.” Joanna pulled her eyes away from Bucky long enough to look through the crowd.

She stood up on her tiptoes as an excuse to place a stabilizing hand on Bucky’s shoulder.

“There she is!” Joanna exclaimed, doing the same waving arm she had done from before.

“Hi, sorry I thought had more time before either of you showed.” A velvet voice soon spoke, causing Steve to look up from the gravel he was grinding with the toe of his shoe.

It was often that Steve was struck silent by a woman’s presence, but it wasn't often or ever, that a woman caused Bucky to clam up.

“(Y/N), this is Bucky and,” Joanna looked up at Bucky with the same lovesick expression on her face as before, until she saw his own expression matched her own, but while he gaped at you.

There was a reason she never brought you on dates with her, and her worst fear was unfolding in front of her eyes.

“And this is Steve.” The air had left her tone, barley lifting her hand to point his way.

“It’s a pleasure.” You gently smiled at both Bucky and Steve, who were both still look at you with slack jaws.

“Uh, yes. Well, the pleasures all mine.” Bucky floundered before finding his footing again.

Steve almost laughed, Bucky had never stammered when it came to a beautiful woman, though in his defense, no other woman was you.

“I was thinking we’d split up,” Joanna’s harsh voice cut through both boys hazes, “Just because I know I don’t want to do the same things as you do, right (Y/N)?”

If her tone wasn’t obvious enough, her glare made it crystal clear. You didn’t mind splitting up, you had basically nothing invested in this date. You thought you and whatever guy the infamous Bucky Barnes had roped into this evening would have just had to watch Joanna and Bucky flirt the whole night, so getting away from that was preferable for you.

“Okay.” “No!” Came yours and Bucky’s simultaneous replies.

You glanced up at him with a questioning look, smiling to yourself when you saw a blush dust his cheeks.

“I just mean, this is a double date, is it not? We’re supposed to all be together.” He said, covering his ass.

“I don’t mind, gives you two lovebird more time alone.” You said, looking to Joanna for approval.

“I don’t wanna leave Steve, is all,” Bucky continued, hoping Steve would chime in.

Bucky knew it was an awful thing to do, ditch his best friend and date to go off with his best friend’s date, but he couldn't help himself. You were the most stunning woman he’s ever laid eyes on, and he couldn’t let you slip through his fingers. He felt the most undeniable pull to you, to hold you, touch you, kiss you, get to know you. If you and Steve went off now, he’d be stuck with Joanna, who was currently tugging firmly on his arm, and never get his chance with you.

“He’ll have me, he’ll be just fine.” You spoke before Steve could, smiling his way. 

That’s what I’m afraid of, Bucky thought.

“See! Everything is great.” Joanna chirped, tugging harder on Bucky’s arm now.

“We’ll meet up at the dance hall at nine.” She said quickly before tearing a very unwilling Bucky away from you and Steve.

Bucky gave you one last fleeting look before you were completely out of sight, feeling his heart jump when you were still watching him, another smile gracing your lips when you caught his gaze. Bucky was far more handsome than you had expected, and you felt your heart pick up a little at his intense stare.

“You hungry?” You turned back to Steve, smile holding on your face.

“You don’t gotta stay, y’know...” Steve said solemnly.

He knew if Bucky was acting this way about you, you were eons out of his league. And you had already seen Bucky! Maybe if Steve was the last man on earth he’d have a chance with you, but there was no contest with Buck around. Insecurity hung heavy in his heart, but Steve knew this was just a fact of life.

“Excuse me?” You sounded genuinely confused.

“You don’t gotta stay. I know you agreed to this date hopin’ for a guy like Buck. I’d understand if you went home or went to find some other guy.” Steve shoved his hands in his pockets, getting ready for the familiar feeling of rejection to come.

But you surprised him.

“I agreed to this date to as a favor- well, more of a bribe, if I’m being honest. I was bribed to be here just like how I assume you were, too. So, I technically wasn't expecting anything.” You told him.

“Neither of us wanna be here then, huh?” Steve chuckled, looking up at you through his lashes.

“Seems so.” You shrugged, “I say, we make the best of a bad situation and just have fun. We can get some food, ride some rides, and maybe stand them up later.”

Steve snorted at the thought, Bucky would be beside himself. Both with worry for Steve and anger that you weren’t there to be charmed by him.

“What do’ya say?” You quirked a playful eyebrow his way.

Steve felt his heart speed up at the look. How you were so beautiful and so willing to hang around him, was beyond him.

“And before you say no, know that I was bribed into this evening, but I was still promised a date.” You smirked.

“Uh, yeah! Yes, let’s, yes, let’s go.” Steve covered his messy lovelorn words with the first fake cough of his life, then quickly grabbing his inhaler as a cover.

**

Things were surprisingly easy with you, Steve found. You laughed genuinely at his jokes, had thoughtful insight on topics he valued and weren’t embarrassed being with him. That was the outlier in the way you were different from all the other girls he was coerced into going on dates with. They would shy away from him, hook arms with the girlfriend they came with, barley saying a word to him, let alone spending time to have a meaningful conversation. It made his stomach flutter in adoration and his palms damp that you were everything all those girls hadn't been; a wonderful human being.

You had decided on cotton candy, after running down the list of food options offered and Steve politely declining every one. After paying for the cotton candy, no matter how much you insisted on paying yourself, Steve followed you to a concrete table where you both sat.

“What was your bribe?” Steve asked, watching you pick a section of cotton candy between your fingers.

“Hmm?” You kept your mouth shut as the sugar dissolved on your tongue.

“You said Joanna bribed you to come out tonight, what was the bribe?” Steve did his best to focus on your eyes, but when you were sucking the pink sugary remnants from your fingers sinfully, it was almost impossible to do.

“Any time I need or want a shift covered from now until the end of the year, she’s gotta cover it no matter what. After she offered that up, I would’ve been a fool to turn her down.” You answered, picking off another section to eat.

Steve’s eyebrows shot up high on his forehead, “Geewiz, she really musta wanted to go on this date with Buck.”

“She was acting like he was Cary Grant or somethin’. I mean your friend is good lookin’ and all, but I can’t imagine this date to be so important that’d you’d resort to bribery.” You laughed.

“Well, you don’t know Buck. Dames line up around the block to just get a wink from ‘im.” Steve said softly, finally able to tear his eyes away from you, his shoulders slumping.

“Must make me different, I just shooed him off pretty easy.” You said playfully, ducking your gaze in attempt to meet Steve’s.

“Yeah, well he hadn't put the moves on ya yet. That’s where he gets ya.” Steve laughed humorlessly, just reminding himself that you weren't here because you wanted to be, you were here because of a bribe.

“Why don’t you put the moves on me?” You asked, a fragile innocence to your voice.

“Yeah, very funny.”

“I’m serious!”

“I wouldn’t even know where to begin.” Steve shook his head.

“You’ve seen Bucky do it, just copy his ways.” You gave a reassuring smile.

“Part of his ways are killer good looks and smoldering gazes. Don’t really got those.” Steve finally looked back up at you.

“So? I like what you have already.” You said warmly.

“Yeah, ok.” Steve bit sarcastically, pushing off his elbows and leaning away from the table.

“What?” You asked defensively.

“I don’t need your pity, alright? It’s the last thing I need, actually.” He hissed brutally at you.

“I wasn’t pitying you, I was telling you the truth. Up until this very moment, I was having a fantastic date with a fantastic man, one I was thinking was rather cute until he snapped at me.” You snapped right back.

Steve was stunned in more ways than one. You definitely could hold your own against a man, and had actually just called him cute. He was sure he would have stayed in his shocked state if it hadn't been for you getting up and marching to the nearest garbage can.

“(Y/N)! (Y/N), wait!” Steve stood on shaky knees before running after you.

“What?” You asked, whipping around and stopping Steve dead in his tracks, eyes blown wide at your movement.

“Listen, m’sorry. I’m not used to this ok? Girls like you actually wanting to spend time with me.” Steve rubbed his neck, abashed.

Your angry expression disappeared, but it wasn't replaced with anything better. Sad eyes and knitted eyebrows looked back at him now.

“Girls like me? What the hell is a girl like me?” You asked, sounding heartbroken. For yourself or for Steve, you weren't sure.

“Y’know, girls like you.” Steve looked you up and down, “So gorgeous they bring any man crashin’ to their knees with a single look.”

You scoffed, “So because I look a certain way, suddenly that’s all I am? And it gives you a right to judge my intentions? Judge me?”

“No, it really doesn't.” Steve mumbled.

“You’re right, it doesn’t.” You hummed still a bit miffed, looking at Steve shift uncomfortably in front of you.

You sighed, “You know absolutely nothing about woman, do you?”

“Thought that was obvious… and if it wasn't I really gotta apologize even more, huh?” You both chuckled at this.

Watching him a bit longer, you exhaled quietly and let the tension leave your shoulders. He didn't mean anything by the comment, you knew this now. He was just overwhelmed and on the defensive and you understood why he would feel that way. And, before that moment, you really had been having a nice evening.

“As payment for your buffory, you’re taking me on the teacups.” You said flatly, a smile coming back to your features.

“Of course! Yes, ok, um, let’s go.” Steve perked up almost immediately at your words, not having the time to cover his embarrassing floundering with a well timed cough.

**

Steve knew love at first sight was just something made up along the way by poets and playwrights. He knew that you two were just hanging out out of necessity for the night. Steve really knew that after tonight, the chances were high that’d he’d never see you again. And that yes, you just happened to be the first date of his that actually enjoyed his company; but apart from all that, he still felt like his heart was meant to beat for you. He’d experienced crushes in the past, and knew yours would pass with time, but right now, his head was too far in the clouds to listen to reason. You were interesting, kind, funny, laid back. And, the thing that made his neck prickle and his toes curl was the fact of your unequivocal beauty. It was the one thing he focused on while being thrown around the steel spinning teacup. Your head thrown back in joy, the fluorescent lights of Coney Island swirling around your face like paint on his palette. What a beautiful picture you would make, delicate features and hard lines alike, frozen in time thanks to his brushstrokes?

There was a moment where Steve, feeling pale and dizzy, shut his eyes tight and focused on breathing slowly. Doing his best to ground himself to the world, and questioning why he was letting this pretty girl flush out his common sense. He only opened them when smooth skin graced clenched fists. Your hand was placed firmly over his own, making his senses blur together, anything that wasn't pleasure not registering.

After the ride was over, you kept your hand in his, gently swinging it as you both walked and mindlessly chatted. You,about growing up outside of New York. About work and how you were only a receptionist until you had the money for school, you swore. About Joanna and how she was insufferable and how much you loved Bessie Smith. Steve talked about growing up in Brooklyn, his and Bucky’s escapades and the time he broke both his arms from falling off a bicycle (a very humorous story, he kept assuring you no matter how concerned you became).

“No! I know it sounds really bad, but I laughed the whole way to the hospital. Bucky was so freaked out, he was such a mother hen that day. Even the nurse laughed when he put his hands on his hips and tsked.” Steve exclaimed, laughing through his words.

“As he should of! I would have been beside myself if I was there!” You said, laughing a little now too.

“I wish you had been.” Steve spoke bashfully, squeezing your hand.

You glanced down at his reddened cheeks and couldn't help the pull at your lips and your own demure expression. You pulled your lip with your top teeth, smile still present as you look away. Steve snuck his own look at you, wondering what exactly your lips tasted like? And if he’d ever taste anything as sweet?

Steve never wanted the evening to end, he wanted to feel your presence forever, fearing that when you left he’d never be able to feel this good ever again. He thought about taking you up on your offer to ditch Bucky and Joanna at the dance hall and spend the rest of your faux date (or possibly now real date?) alone. He was trying his best to craft his approach to you when a familiar voice made him stop in his tracks. Steve kept his gaze forward, but you turned to look.

“Hey! Stevie!” Bucky hollered, doing his best to push through the crowd to where the two of you now stood.

Steve groaned out, “Nooo!”

“Been lookin’ all over for you two.” Bucky grinned once he finally approached you.

“I told him you were fine, but he just insisted on searching for you both anyway.” Joanna snipped, leaning closer to Bucky, who she already had both hands on.

“Everything’s ok, Buck. You guys can go.” Steve finally turned around, reluctantly letting go of your hand to do so.

“Yeah, but it's already a quarter till, we woulda met you guys at the dance hall soon anyhow.” Bucky rationalized, eyes darting between both you and Steve.

“Alright, well let’s get goin’...” Steve sighed.

He went to look up at you, but Joanna snatched you away.

“(Y/N)! Walk with me. We should catch up.” She spoke the last sentence through clenched teeth.

Steve wished he could have been your knight in shining armour and save you, but Joanna was again, too quick. She hooked her arm with your yours and stomped ahead, leaving Steve and Bucky in the dust.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” She hissed at you.

“Excuse me?” You replied, quite vexed.

“How dare you oogle and fawn over Bucky Barnes when he was my date! This is my date! That was the entire point of bringing you along on this whole thing!” Her grip on your arm bordered on painful.

“I wasn't! I barely said a word to him before you whisked him away! I did everything you wanted.” You said in a tense whisper.

“Really? Because if it were up to me, it looked like you were trying to step in on my man.” Joanna accused.

“Are you kidding me?” You sneered.

Joanna didn’t reply, her sour face said it all.

You walked in a stunned silence before finally prying your arm away from hers, marching in front of her and into the dance hall. You were done with her accusations and obsession with Bucky. Maybe the covered shifts weren’t worth it…

While Joanna had plucked you from the boys, they stayed behind, letting you both have some space from them.

“So how’s the date going?” Steve asked, shoving his hands into his front pockets.

“Horrible.” Bucky sighed, while they both started to walk.

“No shit.” Steve chuckled and it was Bucky’s turn to groan.

“She’s unbearable, Stevie. Never have I ever been so wrong about a dame before.” Bucky said with slumped shoulder.

“Not even Mia Lanton?” Steve questioned.

“Mia Lanton was a cake walk compared to this.” Bucky huffed.

Steve whistled lowly, knowing now just how bad his friend’s night had been.

“She was rude to every person we encountered, yelling at them, patronizing them, you name it. She kept yelling at me for looking at other women, which I wasn't! And! And, she kept trying to kiss me, which I usually wouldn't mind… but this broad is cold and hard when she kisses it's like kissing a stone.” Bucky cried.

“I have been looking for you and (Y/N) for forty five minutes! I felt instant relief when I saw the back of your head.”

“Wow, some night.” Steve hummed, wanting to tell Bucky all about the amazing night he was having with you, but not wanting to rub it in.

“Yeah, it was. Seems you and (Y/N) hit it off.” Bucky said nonchalantly, trying not to sound envious.

Bucky had not been lying when he said that he wasn't looking at other women that night, how could he couldn't get you out of his mind? He frequently would get lost in a daydream about this night just being you and him. A giddy grin on your lips while he fed you cotton candy and kissed the remnants from your lips. You soft lips slotting with his and sending him into euphoria. He pictured his arm over your shoulders and one of your hands on his peck and the other wandering up and down his spine. He pictured you both gazing lovingly into each others eyes while onlookers huffed and grumbled in disgust at the lovesick couple wrapped in their own world. Bucky Barnes was longing for you in a way he’d never experienced, and after only one encountered no less. But he just kept going back to the pull, he felt it and he knew you had to too.

Steve shrugged, “She’s a good girl. Real nice.”

“Come on, nothing else? Tell me what you guys did!” Bucky pressed.

While he pinned for you, that didnt mean Steve didn't deserve a good night with a great gal. He, for once wanted to hear about how a date went from his friend.

“Never met anyone like her, she’s amazing.” Steve simpered and shook his head.

“Well, I’m glad one of us had a good night…” Bucky trailed his sentence off as he watched you push Joanna away and stalk into the dance hall.

Steve and Bucky shared a look before hurrying their pace to catch up.

**

You were all off to the side, sitting at a round table and saying nothing. You never knew silence could deafen you to the blaring music of a club. Steve sat close to you, comforting hand on your knee while you had your cheek rested on the heel of your palm, looking out at the patrons having a grand time. Bucky sat adjacent to you, with his arm on the back of a fuming Joanna’s chair. Her arms were crossed firmly over her chest as she glared daggers into your profile.

Never had Steve hated a woman, not even the ones who were cruel to him, but Joanna, he loathed. She was a sour, wet blanket on a previously fabulous evening. He wondered how no one had dropped a house on her with the way she was acting.

Finally, Bucky, dying from the tension radiating off Joanna, spoke up.

“So, (Y/N),” That was clearly the wrong way to start conversation back up, because Joanna snapped.

She threw out her arms angrily, “Are you kidding me? Seriously!” She shrieked so loud, it caused all three of you to jump.

“I…” But Joanna was already on her feet by the time Bucky recovered.

“I’m going out for a cigarette! Don’t follow me!” She snatched her purse from the table and stomped to the exit.

The three of you now sat in stunned silence, until you started to laugh. The boys soon followed.

“What’s her problem?” You laughed.

“Trust me, I have no clue!” Bucky gripped his stomach, “Is she always like this?”

“Oh, all the time! One time she broke all my pencils because she thought I was stealing her lunch from the fridge at work!” You giggled, the incident now being funny.

“What?!” Bucky blurted through side splitting laughter.

“Yes! And it turns out she just forgot her lunch on the bus both times! You can’t make this stuff up…” You shook your head, laughter dying down.

Bucky watched you fondly as you launched into another absurd Joanna story, moving your hands animatedly.

Steve watched Bucky watch you, and his heart became heavy in his chest. He’d never seen Bucky look so tenderly at a woman before. It was either lust or just easy glances, but nothing ever so passionate.

Maybe this night wasn’t his love story, it was his to tell. About how you and he had been set up on a double date while Bucky suffered your crazy coworker, all just so you and Bucky could meet. Steve was ok with that, no matter how bittersweet it tasted. At least he got one night with you, right? One night before you were Bucky’s.

Steve could be ok with Bucky swooping in and charming you, but he didn't have to watch it. Unwelcome jealousy was settling in him now, and all he wanted was a stiff drink.

“I’m gonna get a drink.” Steve said while you and Bucky were mid story.

“What?” You asked, turning to look at him with a concerned look.

“I’m gonna go grab a drink.” He nodded, squeezing your knee once before removing his hand.

“I’ll go with you.” You said, moving to stand.

“No, it’s fine. Stay with Buck. I won’t be far.” Steve gave you a tight lipped smile before looking to Bucky and doing the same.

You and Bucky watched Steve skirt around the dance floor and to the bar, sitting down at a stool and calling over the bartender.

“Did something happen?” You asked, concern still lingering in your voice.

“Sometimes when he’s feeling down it helps him to be alone for a while.” Bucky said sadly.

“I hope I didn't do anything.” You furrowed your brow anxiously.

“No! Absolutely not. He said he had a wonderful evening with you.” Bucky soften his features.

You gave a weak smile before sighing, “I’m sorry you didn’t have a wonderful evening, as well. If I would have known you were actually a decent guy, I would have told you to run for the hills.”

“Actually, huh?” Bucky raised an eyebrow.

You opened your mouth before shutting it, looking away from him while your cheeks heated.

“I work in Brooklyn, Bucky. I’ve heard rumors about you from the other receptionists, s’all.” You finally said.

“Ah, yeah? What do they say?” Bucky leaned towards you, with a coy smile.

“That, well, let’s just say you’re in active duty.” You gave a breathy laugh.

Bucky’s smile widened, “I do date my fair share of women, that’s true. Nothing crazy like the rumors I’d suspect.”

“Steve did say that you have your ways…” You commented.

“Are my ways working with you?” Bucky shamelessly flirted. He couldn't help himself.

“Your ways are working to make Joanna steam with rage at me.” You sassed.

“You didn’t answer my question.” Bucky replied an octave lower.

“I did, you just didn't like my answer.” You replied in faux sweetness.

Bucky huffed a laugh through his nose, before leaning back in his chair. His eyes never left yours as he grinned.

“You wanna dance?” He asked.

“Did you miss the part where I mentioned Joanna already being angry with me?”

Bucky playfully shrugged, raising a questioning eyebrow.

“She’ll kill me if she catches me dancing with you.”

“I wouldn’t let ‘er.” Bucky waved his hand dismissively.

“She’s got those long nails! I know they are capable of taking an eye out.” You argued.

“One dance. We’ll dance over in the corner and if she comes back we’ll say we were at the bar with Stevie.”

Steve. As much as Bucky was slyly convincing you, you couldn't do that to Steve. You actually liked him, and dancing with another man while on a date was certainly frowned upon.

“But Steve… I wouldn’t want to hurt his feelings.” You frowned.

Bucky’s confidence fell. He knew this wasn't morally upstanding, but it was just once dance, right? Both your dates had ditched you two together, and it was just a way to pass the time, right? It certainly wasn't to feel your body close to his while he placed and named every color he could find in your eyes. It wasn't to feel your hand in his and your cheek on his shoulder, absolutely not!

And even if that was the case, Bucky was blurring the lines between acceptable and unacceptable for this special case. Even if guilt festered in his stomach about doing it.

“You won’t, I promise. If he gets mad, I’ll take one hundred percent of the blame. Say I dragged you out there kicking and screaming.” Bucky presused.

You still looked skeptical.

“Think of it as payment for listening to all those nasty rumors about me at the office?” Bucky tried.

“I didn’t participate, just listened in.” You countered.

“A bystander who does nothing is always a part of the problem. Don’t you know that, doll?” Bucky drawled, smirk back on his face.

The nickname made you crack.

“Fine, one dance.” You suppressed a smile as you watched Bucky’s face light up.

You both stood and walked to the dance floor. Once you found a place furthest from the entrance, Bucky took your hand in his and set a hand on your lower back while you placed your free hand on his shoulder.

Up close, he was every bit as beautiful as he was from far away, just more unignorable. His azure eyes were framed with soft lashes as he stared at you with an unrelenting gaze that made your knees weak. His chiseled features were gorgeous and sculpted, you traced them with your eyes. Bucky Barnes smelt devine, musk and cigarette smoke and something just him making you weak. It made you lose all control from before, the control that kept you for falling to his charm.

“So are these your ways?” You asked, just to keep your mind from clouding over, “Smooth talking a woman then slow dancing? Is this what keeps ‘em coming back?”

Bucky chuckled, “Maybe. Or maybe it’s my award winning personality.”

“Maybe.” You shrugged.

“Is it not award winning?” Bucky played.

“It’s definitely surprised me. In a good way.” You said, eyes flitting over his face.

“I’m glad.” Bucky said in surprising affection.

Bucky tore his eyes away from you, and drew you a fraction closer. You really were everything he thought you would be. Kind, cheeky, intelligent. He wondered why he couldn't have met you first? Maybe he would have ran into you on your way home from work and struck up a conversation about the weather or something equally as mundane; Bucky knew it didn't matter the subject, you would dazzle him. That’s why it broke his heart to think that you thought you were just another number to fall victim to his calculated moves.

“It’s not like that with you.” He spoke aloud before he could stop himself.

“What?”

“It’s just… fuck. With you, I don’t want you to think it’s just a game or somethin’.” Bucky sighed, keeping his eyes over your shoulder.

“So what if I did?” You asked softly.

“Because… because I’ve felt this pull to you since the moment you spoke. You spoke and it was like my heart started speaking and my brain went silent. You’re different, if I could explain it better I would.” Bucky voice was innocent of lies, but you studied his face closely to see if there was even a hint of dishonesty.

“I feel like you roped something around my heart and it’s tugging me after you where you go… and I don’t mind a bit.” Bucky chuckled, pulling you closer to him again.

“Really?” You asked, almost breathless.

“Really.” Bucky moved his gaze to yours finally, and his heart hammered against his ribs.

“Didn’t know I was that special.” You said humorlessly, his intense stare becoming too much.

“You are to me.” He replied, demonstrating how his heart was now bypassing his brain.

“You don’t know me, Bucky. You don’t know what I am to you.” You shook your head.

“Then maybe we can find out?” He spoke hopefully. He hoped with every fiber of his being he didn’t sound as desperate as he was.

“Maybe.” You gave him a weak smile, letting your hand migrate from his shoulder to his neck.

“Maybe… seems to be our word of the night.” Bucky chuckled.

You smile grew at this, letting your hand run lazily along his short hair, leaning your cheek to his shoulder. Bucky Barnes was nothing like you had heard or expected. He wasn't a shark, circling the water for his next prey, he was just a dolphin mistaken for one. You wondered how things would be different if you both had met first? Maybe you’d be at a diner late one night and he’d sit up at the counter with you, reconnecting the stars or stale coffee; it didn't matter what, you were sure he’d still make your heart pound and your stomach flutter.

Soon, the slow croon of music began to fade, until it was non existent.

“Songs over.” You commented, stilling your movements, but making no action to leave his arms.

“I know.” Bucky hushed, nuzzling his nose to your temple and doing the same.

A faster paced song began to play as you and Bucky stood as still as statues, though it soon became a hazard and you two detached and walked around the other patrons and to the bar where Steve sat nursing a rum and Coke.

**

The rest of the date was uneventful, Steve stayed mostly silent, only interjecting to further yours and Bucky’s conversation. When Joanna came back, all conversation ceased as she pulled Bucky away to chew him out about not following her. You’d ducked down to meet Steve’s gaze like you had before, and asked if he was ok. He just shrugged and told you he was just tired.

After Bucky and Joanna came back, she announced through a tense jaw that she was ready to go home. Not wanting to keep Steve any longer, you second this, the boys agreeing to call it a night as well.

Joanna pulled Bucky with her ahead of you and Steve, giving you time alone.

You walked separately for a while, Steve’s hands stuffed in his pockets while your hands swayed unoccupied at your sides. Finally, you took a leap and gentle skated your fingers along his wrist before pulling his hand from his pocket slowly. Steve showed no resistance, so once it was out, you laced your fingers with his.

“You don’t have to.” Steve said, almost too quiet for you to hear

“I want to. If I didn’t want to, I would’ve, Steve.” You assured.

“But,” You cut him off.

“Steve, I like being with you. I like you and I like holding your hand. Can you let me?” You requested.

Steve just nodded, doing his best to not trip over his feet in happiness.

Maybe you and Bucky were meant to be, but maybe Steve fit in there somewhere too? Because Steve liked to believe he knew you, even if a little, and he knew you wouldn't lie to him. So what if you possibly meant like in a different affection than he did? You just told him you liked holding his hand. His scrawny, clammy hand. Right now, waiting for a cab back to the city with you Bucky and Joanna, knowing that was enough for him.

You all piled in the back seat of the cab when it arrived, giving the the driver Joanna’s address before he started back to the city. Joanna insisted on sitting on Bucky’s lap, no matter how uncomfortable it was for not only her, but everyone involved. You sat sandwiched between Bucky and Steve, leaning your temple against the leather seat while you looked out Steve’s window. Steve had moved his hand to your knee like he had back at the dance hall, the close quarters making it too awkward for you two to stay holding hands.

While you watched the world rush by, you let yourself sneak glances at an unsuspecting Steve. The street lamps and headlights giving you glimpses of his face in flashes. You started to notice just how handsome he was. You wondered why all the other dates he tagged along with Bucky on didn’t notice this and stick around. He was sweet and thoughtful and a good person. The corner of your lips twitched, thinking about how their loss was your gain. Steve eventually caught you staring and became flustered, giving your knee a squeeze before looking out the window himself.

Somewhere on the ride, you felt Bucky shift next to you. His hand soon came to press against the side of your clothed thigh, rubbing gentle strokes against the fabric with his middle and index fingers. You breathing hitched slightly at the innocent, yet thrilling gesture, something you knew Bucky noticed. You moved to look up at him, but Bucky kept his eyes trained forward, a smirk coming on his lips. You bit back your own smile before turning away, scooting just a tad closer to his warmth and leaning into his touch.

You never thought this was how this date would end, with two surprise candidates knocking on your heart. You didn’t know if anything that had formed tonight with either man would move forward, stand still or go down a different path, you didn't want to dwell too much on it. All you cared about now was relaxing against the hard seat of the cab with both of your new favorite boys pressed on either side.

And maybe you were thinking about all the personal days you were going to take off in the coming weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed! people seemed to enjoy this story so i decided to transfer it over here (: please let me know what you thought with a kudo or comment! (:


End file.
